


Junko in a Gloryhole

by Izissia



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title, silly~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junko in a Gloryhole

The Fashionista’s thighs ground together, her nipples jutted right through her shirt as she saunters into the back room of the club. Already her body is ripe with sexual energy, something so perverse, so wrong! She knew what she was here for, and it drove her wild~.  
The stall door fell shut behind her, and she pushed the lid of the toilet shut, resting her beskirted rear against it, she rapped her knuckles against the taped up hole in the wall, her leftmost hand already drifting beneath her skirt.  
She didn’t have long to wait however, her eyes lit up in delight as she mired the biggest, fattest dick imaginable~ She was in the girls bathroom, so it was absolutely to be expected! “Goodness~.” Junko moans, her slender pale fingers reaching towards that shaft, she wraps her fingers against it, and began to slowly jerk, her eyes fixated on the massive slab of pale girlmeat she saw before her! Wrist twisting ever so slightly as she pumps and jerks at that shaft.  
Smack, her glossy, painted pink lips pressed together, getting them niiice and wet, as she leans towards that shaft, and shlurp~! Her lips wrapped around the tip, giving it a firm SMOOCH! Her jerking only quickened as she stained the tip of that prick with a pretty red ring! “Mhmnmm…..” her lips vibrate against that shaft as the blonde queen begins to slowly, steadily pump her face down on that shaft! Inch after inch slipping into her maw! She let out a squeak of delight once she heard someone else, behind her, asking for attention too. She leans right forwards, pushing her face down onto that shaft, and presenting her fat ass to the hole behind her! Her hips saunter and sway as her free hand reaches beneath her skirt! Yanking her panties down.  
She eases her hips backwards, she was about to let a stranger fuck her cunt! God, it made her eyes roll as she slobbered and suckled louder with each passing second! She grinds her cunt against the anonymous girlprick behind her, her puffy pink cuntlips drag against it as she lets the gloryhole customer appreciate just what they were about to abuse! A true Queen~.  
Her lips stretched around the now modestly pink shaft before her, as the shaft behind her lined up its thrust and.. “Ghmff!” it wasn’’t her cunt they wanted! The blonde queens body tenses up as her asshole was filed! Her hand reaches behind her happily to flip her skirt up enough and claw her doughy pale cheek apart! “Shluuurp!” even with the perverse stench of wetness and sex, even with the constant slap, shlurp, shlocks! She could still hear a gentle drip drip of her own wetness falling past her panties and splattering onto the floor.  
Her ass bounced effortlessly on the cock within as she bottoms her face on the prick within! “Mhmhmm! Hmmm!” her hand rests against the deathly thin stall wall as she eagerly fucks her face down on that shaft! Her asshole stretched wide before that cock! She could hear the woman on the other side gasping and whining, but she got no warning before the dick in her face erupted!  
“Ghkkk~!” she swallowed and swallowed, her whorish pink lips were soon to be painted white as her throat was stuffed with that hot, mindmelting load! Her ass bounced wildly from sheer bliss! Her tummy was so full! She couldn’t take anymore! She keeps her lips wrapped tight around the pulsating dick but it was no use at all~! Oh no~! From her face, a massive torrent of bubbling, white jizzm pours! Bursting around the shaft and trickling down her lips, her chin, hot white bubbles of cum bursting from her nostrils as her delighted face moans around that shaft!  
Aaaand then.. Sprt~! Her asshole was fucking bred! Junko couldn’t take it anymore! Again and again her ass slams into the stand behind her! Likely to break it from how wildly she was crashing her rear down onto that cock! Her insides painted with their twin loads! Her cunt gushing her clear honey as she came and came, and came again! Cum bursts from her rear as it was plugged full, splattering across her asscheeks and drizzling down her legs! She knew in that moment she didn’t live to be a Super Highschool Level Fashionista~ Oh no~!  
She lived to be the Ultimate Cumslut~


End file.
